1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed subject matter generally relates to multimedia content provider networks and more particularly to managing access to Internet protocol television (IPTV) high definition content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content provider networks may only provide a limited number of high definition streams to a single location. In some cases, high definitions streams may be delivered to multiple customer premises equipment (CPE) devices on a first come, first served basis.